frozenfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Untuk Pertama Kalinya
"Untuk Pertama Kalinya" adalah lagu yang ditulis oleh Robert Lopez dan Kristen Anderson-Lopez, dan dinyanyikan oleh Anna (Kristen Bell) dan Elsa (Idina Menzel) di film animasi Disney 2013 Disney film animasi,Frozen. Dalam lagu itu, Anna bangun untuk mempersiapkan Hari Penobatan Elsa. Setelah terasingkan di dalam dinding Kastil Arendelle begitu lama, Anna menjadi bersemangat untuk bertemu orang baru dan memiliki harapan untuk menemukan cinta sejati. Sementara itu, Elsa khawatir tentang kekuatannya yang terungkap selama penobatan. Dia mempersiapkan dirinya dalam perpustakaan di depan gambar Raja saat penobatannya. Lirik English= Anna: It's coronation day! The window is open! So's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned eight-thousand salad plates...? For years I've roamed these empty halls Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people It'll be totally strange But wow! Am I so ready for this change! Cause for the first time in forever'' There'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night... Don't know if I'm elated or gassy But I'm somewhere in that zone! 'Cause for the first time in forever I won’t be alone I can't wait to meet everyone! What if I meet THE ONE? Tonight, imagine me, gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace... I suddenly see him standing there A beautiful stranger, tall and fair I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! But then we laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I've led so far! For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone... And I know it is totally crazy To dream I'd find romance… But for the first time in forever At least I've got a chance! '''Elsa: Don't let them in Don't let them see Be the good girl You always have to be Conceal Don't feel Put on a show... Make one wrong move And everyone will know But it's only for today Anna: It's only for today! Elsa: It's agony to wait Anna: It's agony to wait! Elsa: Tell the guards to open up the gate! Anna: The gate! For the first time in forever Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see Anna: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of! Elsa: Be the good girl you always have to be Anna: A chance to change my lonely world Elsa: Conceal Anna: A chance to find true love! Elsa: Conceal, don't feel Don't let them know Anna: I know it all ends tomorrow So it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever...'' For the first time in forever Nothing's in my way! |-| Indonesia= '''Anna: Ini hari penobatan! Jendela dan pintu! Terbuka! Entah mengapa dibuka lagi! Siapa yang tahu punya banyak piring...? Setelah sekian lamanya sepi Aula tanpa pesta dansa? Akhirnya mereka buka gerbangnya! Akan ada orang sungguhan Pasti 'kan terasa aneh Ku t'lah siap untuk perubahan ini! Karena 'tuk pertama kalinya Kan ada musik dan cahaya! Untuk pertama kalinya Berdansa semalaman... Entah 'ku gembira atau semangat Ku berada di situ! Karena 'tuk pertama kalinya Ku tak sendirian Aku tidak sabar bertemu semua orang! Bagaimana jika SESEORANG? Bayangkan 'ku memakai gaun Dan bersandar manja di dinding Terlihat cantik bagai lukisan... Tiba-tiba 'ku melihatnya Pria asing, tinggi, dan tampan Aku ingin segera makan cokelat! Bercanda tawa sepanjang malam Oh, sangat tidak jelas Hal yang tak pernah 'ku rasakan! Untuk pertama kalinya Keajaiban menyenangkan! Untuk pertama kalinya Ada yang mengenaliku... Aku tahu memang gila Memimpikan romansa… Karena 'tuk pertama kalinya Ada kesempatan! Elsa: Jangan biarkan Mereka lihat Jadilah seperti Yang diharapkan Sembunyikan Acuhkanlah Jalanilah... Jangan sampai Semua orang tahu Hanya 'tuk hari ini Anna: Hanya 'tuk hari ini! Elsa: Menderita menunggu Anna: Menderita menunggu! Elsa: Pengawal bukalah gerbangnya! Anna: Gerbangnya! Untuk pertama kalinya Elsa: Jangan biarkan mereka lihat Anna: Mimpiku 'kan menjadi nyata! Elsa: Jadilah seperti yang diharapkan Anna: Mengubah dunia yang sunyi Elsa: Sembunyikan Anna: Bertemu cintaku! Elsa: Acuhkanlah Nanti mereka tahu Anna: Besok semua ini berakhir Jadi harus sekarang! Karena 'tuk pertama kalinya... Untuk pertama kalinya Tak ada penghalang! Trivia *Cokelatnya Anna mirip dengan jenis cokelat yang hadir di game Sugar Rush dari Wreck-It Ralph. *Lirik, "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know" (Bahasa Indonesia: "Kau Lihat, Rahasiakanlah, Jangan sampai terlihat") adalah apa yang raja katakan kepada Elsa. Dia mengatakan lagi di "Lepaskan". * Ketika Anna melangkah ke luar Kastil, Rapunzel dan Eugene (Flynn Rider) dari film Tangled terlihat menghadiri penobatan. Rapunzel terlihat dengan rambut brunette-nya. * Ada Reprise untuk lagu ini. Kategori:Lagu